


Life Saver

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Multiple Orgasms, Near Death Experiences, Omega Heat, Omega Reader, Omega You, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Kink: Alpha/Omega





	Life Saver

The ache of a heat throbbed in your body. It had came early, too early, and Dean wasn’t even remotely close. He was the other side of the states, in the midst of a giant hunt and there was no way he’d get back to you in time. You’d rang him, the moment you realised your heat had hit in full force. You heard the fear in his voice as he promised he’d be back in time to save you, though you knew he would barely make it. This is how you’d die, a mated omega that went through a heat alone. You knew that Dean would blame himself, and you would hate him doing tat but there’s no alternatives, it’s who Dean is. You don’t blame him, you should have felt the warning signs sooner, it’s your own fault.

Dean’s heart was in his throat as he sped down roads, almost double the speed limit the entire journey. He couldn’t lose you, not now. You’ve gone through too much together, there’s so many things that Dean wants to say, wants to do. He wants to leave the hunting life, he wants to settle down in a house with kids and maybe a dog, though Sam would never hear of this. He wants to marry you, to be able to awaken by your side in a morning, with the sun reflecting off of your rings, shining through the dusty bunker halls. He can’t lose you now, he won’t.

Baby is making various noises Dean’s never heard from her. As much as he loves her, he’ll destroy the car so long as he gets back to you in time. He can repair the car, he can’t bring you back to life. No one can bring an omega back, not when they die from being unmated during heat. It’s why so many omegas are mated early in life, to ensure that they have a mate for their heats. You were different though, making it through life until your 20’s with nameless alphas, until you met Dean. It all changed the night you bumped into him, while you were both hunting the same vamps nest.

 _Dean could smell an unmated near by, Sam the lucky shit didn’t have a clue. Dean was sincerely hoping it wasn’t a vamp, his rut was coming soon and he didn’t wanna be knotting a vamp as he beheads it. It just so happens that he’s about to turn a corner, when a blade is held to his neck, Sam had taken the other corridor._  
“Name” A voice pierces the silence, a female voice.  
“Dean Smith” He spoke, the lie rolling easily off of his tongue.  
“Bullshit” She responded, moving into some light. She’s beautiful, Dean’s taken aback at the sight. Her hair falls across her face in just the right way, her eyes pierce his own. Dean knows this woman is his mate, his omega.  
“Winchester” She smirked, meeting his eyes. Dean smirked in response.  
“You are?” He asked.  
“(Y//N/N)” She shrugged.  
“Never heard of ya” Dean responded.  
“Good thing ain’t it, hunter who isn’t known” She shrugged, before gripping her gun and pressing her body flat against the wall when there was movement that could be heard in the room. You’d been tracking these vamps for months, and now was your time to kill them, a damn Winchester wasn’t gonna ruin this for ya. 

_Dean’s hand moved to his own gun, as he moved to peer around the wall._  
“They’re looking at the door” She hissed, nodding towards a window that showed the reflection of the vamps, staring at the door, though they didn’t seem to notice neither you or Dean.  
“Three in there, two round the back, I sent my ‘bait’ round the back” She shrugged, before moving to the other side of the doorway.  
“Plug your ears” You spoke, voice lower than a whisper. Dean did as you said, watching as you tossed a lit stick of dynamite into the room. It didn’t kill the vamps, but it sure weakened them enough for you and Dean to have killed them before anyone realised. Slipping back out of the room, you were making your way out front when you came face to face with someone, well more like face to chest.  
“Who are you?” His gruff voice asked.  
“Hunter, Sammy” Dean’s voice filling the space behind you. You continued walking, out to your car, well it isn’t technically your car, you stole it, though the owners were long dead so it wasn’t like anyone would notice.

“ _Hey, you up for going for a drink? I call that a successful hunt” Dean spoke, not taking his eyes off of you as you removed your bloodied shirt and replaced it with a red flannel one._  
“Sure, so long as I can go back to my motel to clean up a bit first” You shrugged.  
“Sounds like a plan” Dean smiled. Climbing into your car, you began the journey back to the motel, Dean’s car behind you all the way back to the motel. Walking into the room, it didn’t take long for you to be showered and cleaned. When you left the room, Dean was leaning against the hood of his car, the taller guy wasn’t around.  
“Hey” You smiled.  
“Hey” Dean responded, raking his eyes down your chest.  
“Where’s…?” You trailed off, unsure of the guys name.  
“Sammy? He’s a killjoy, wanted to spend the night researching more, probably wants to have some alone time” Dean shrugged, though you later learnt this was a lie, that Dean had told Sam to scram for the night, Sam wasn’t jerking off that night. You smiled.  
“Some alone time does sound pretty fun” You shrugged, walking towards the nearest bar. 

_The night was a filled with plenty of drinking, with Dean ordering a new round of shots before the empty glass had even hit the table. Eventually, you were both kicked out for being too drunk. The cold air sobered you slightly as you stumbled back to the motel room, Dean following you in. He spouted some excuse about not wanting to wake Sam, though it didn’t matter because he soon had you pinned against the wall, his mouth moving against your own. You kissed him back with an equal ferocity, gripping his hips as shoved you against every surface, deepening the kiss. It didn’t take long for Dean to have you naked on the bed, on your hands and knees with your ass in the air, presenting to him._  
“Such a good ‘mega” He spoke, sounding more sober than he had all evening. You grunted and shifted, arching your back slightly. Dean groaned and spread your ass, dipping down to taste you with his tongue. You groaned loudly, the pleasure racking through your body, as well the thrum of an impending heat. Dean groaned as slick gushed towards his mouth, his fingers coming to tease you as his tongue. He was too talented with his tongue, and fingers, to be unmated, yet you hadn’t seen a mating bite on his neck. You were dragged from your thoughts by your orgasm, hitting your body so unexpected that you collapsed onto the bed under the weight of your own body. Eventually, you mustered the energy to roll over. Dean was stroking himself at the sight of you.  
“Fuck” He grunted, his eyes raking down your body.  
“Yeah, that’s what we’re gonna do” You rolled your eyes, shifting to sit up.  
“If you ever get over that relationship with your hand” You added. Dean growled lightly and pushed you back on the bed, moving your leg aside, though it quickly wound around his waist.  
“I ain’t gonna go slow” He grunted as he kissed you.  
“Don’t” You responded, tugging on his hair. Reaching between you, you lined him up and felt him steadily sink in, going slower than you anticipated, but he was so much larger than you anticipated that, for a moment, you feared he was too big. Though he was just the right size. Bending down, Dean nipped a trail of hickeys from below your ear to your throat, before kissing you again as he began to move his hips, until he was pounding into you. With every drag of his cock as he pulled out, you could feel your heat getting closer, you knew it would come tonight, that this guy was your true mate. He seemed to know it too, with the way his mouth kept gravitating back to your neck.  
“Fuck I’m close, you feel that?” He grunted, rolling his hips.  
“You feel it? You’re mine” He growled. You gasped, moaned and nodded in a single second, knotting your fingers through his hair.  
“Fuck…knot me alpha” You moaned, and it tipped Dean over the edge he’d been teetering on, his knot popping and filling you with come as you came with a shout. Dean collapsed onto your chest, and for a few moments, after you regained consciousness, you suspected that he’d fallen asleep.  
“I’ll move in a sec” He spoke softly, head resting on your chest. His hot breath fanned over your nipple, and you knew then that your heat had started. By the end of the week, your heat had passed and you gained a new alpha, a new home and a new family. 

You were going to lose it all, a life with Dean. No kids, no marriage, no home together. None of it. Maybe it was fate catching up with you both, you never were living perfect lives after all. In the end, maybe you were finally getting what you deserved. Your vision was becoming crystalline, death would be coming soon.

Dean could feel his heart in his chest. He’d barely put Baby into park before he was out, sprinting through the bunker. He could smell your scent, it was beginning to fade. He willed his legs to move faster, to reach the room before you left. The door crashed open, he could see you laid on the bed, barely alive. He barely stripped naked, his jeans and boxers resting at the middle of his thighs before he pushed into your naked body, already feeling the lingering of your death leaving. He watched as you roused, his eyes meeting your own.  
“Hey” He whispered, voice raspy and emotion filled.  
“You made it” You breathed, wanting to feel Dean’s skin. He nodded and smiled.  
“I made it baby” He whispered, rolling his hips. You groaned, the feeling of him inside of you was resolving all of the aches in you. It didn’t take him long to knot you for a first time, his eyes widening when he saw the life coming back into your body with your first orgasm, one of many throughout the night.

When you awoke, after the umpteenth orgasm today, Dean was by your side. He must’ve pulled out at some point, and gone to get a cloth because you were fully cleaned up. He was curled close to your side, his arm holding you close against him.  
“Dean” You spoke softly, hoping to wake him.  
“Yeah?” He responded, suggesting he was already awake.  
“Thank you” You said softly, shifting to face him. Cupping his cheeks, you kissed him gently.  
“Don’t thank me, you’re my mate. I would’ve been here sooner if I could…I’m hoping you’ll be more than my mate though…” He spoke, while reaching behind him and opening his drawer one handed. After fumbling for a few moments, he found what he was looking for, a small black box. He opened it to reveal a silver ring, engraved with both yours and his initials. He didn’t need to ask the question, you already knew. A wide smile covered your face as you nodded, kissing him gently, allowing him to put the ring onto your finger before it became lost in the other activities that Dean had planned.


End file.
